


Pretty

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Baby boy Changbin, Barebacking, Bottom Seo Changbin, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Chris, Top chan, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Changbin is stressed so Chris decides to spoil him.





	Pretty

     "Oh fuck, hyung!" Changbin screamed out as Chris pushed his head into the mattress, fucking him into the sheets.

     "Good baby boys don't swear, Binnie." Chris growled. Changbin let out a cry, shivering at the elders voice. Chris grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling Changbin's head up. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

     "I'm sorry, hyung... Binnie is so sorry..." He gasped out. Chris let go of his hair, letting him fall back onto the bed.

     "Now be a good baby boy for hyung and be quiet so no one else can hear how good I fuck you." He said. Changbin nodded, biting on the pillow to keep himself quiet. Tears of pleasure fell from his eyes as Chris fucked him harder.

     "Hyungs cock is so good..." He said quietly. Chris gripped Changbin's hips tightly, making sure that it would leave marks.

     "You're such a fucking slut, baby boy." Chris told him. "You should see yourself." He said. "Taking me so well." Chris adjusted himself, hitting the perfect spot inside of Changbin who let out a loud, high pitched moan. Chris stopped and slapped Changbin's thigh. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

     "I'm sorry, so sorry, please hyung, I'm sorry." Changbin cried. Chris resumed fucking him until he came onto the sheets. He fucked him even harder, overstimulating the boy until he was shaking and gasping, his eyes rolling back in his head out of pleasure. "H-hyung stop, I- ah..." He was cut off by moans and gasps, unable to speak in his state.

     "Say it." Chris demanded. "Why should I stop?"

     "It's too much!" He sobbed. "I'm... I'm gonna pee..." He said, embarrassed. Chris laughed at him.

     "You're so dirty, Binnie. Go ahead then. Do it." He told him. Changbin shook his head.

     "No, hyung, that's too much!" He begged. Chris grabbed him by his arms, gripping tightly and holding him up as he fucked him.

     "I didn't give you an option." Chris said, wrapping a hand around Changbin's member, pumping quickly. Changbin nodded.

     "I-I... Sorry... I will, for hyung..." He said. Chris fucked into him a few more times, causing him to scream and cry as he pumped his cock until Changbin let it out, clenching around Chris' cock. Chris released inside of him shortly after and Changbin collapsed in his arms.

     "Shit, Changbin, are you okay?" Chris asked. Changbin let out a small sigh and nodded lazily. Chris picked the latter up bridal style and brought him into their bathroom to start the shower.

     "Hyung, I wanna bath." He said quietly. Chris nodded and listened to him, putting in the plug and starting the bath. He slipped on a bathrobe and made his way back to the room to clean up their mess.

     It was a strange dynamic they had. In bed Changbin listened to everything Chris said. Anywhere else, Chris obeyed Changbin. Despite him being Chris' baby boy, Chris looked up to him. However, his respect for Changbin made it hard to give him what he wanted. Changbin wanted to be treated badly. He wanted Chris to make him cry and degrade him and punish him when he was bad.

     But all Chris wanted to do was praise Changbin and take care of him. He wanted to tell him how good he was and how beautiful he was. Chris wanted to spoil him with kisses and love him like no one ever had.

     The only time either of them had used the safe word was when Changbin wanted Chris to choke him. Chris got scared and had to back out.

     Usually Chris was the one being praised and loved when he bottomed, but he wanted to give it back to Changbin.

     So he showed it in his after care. After all, it wasn't just for Changbin but for Chris as well. It was emotionally draining for both of them. Especially Changbin.

     So Chris cleaned up for him and made snacks for him to bring his energy back up. He loved taking care of Changbin. It was his favourite part. However, when he got back to the bathroom, Changbin was crying in the bath tub.

     Chris' eyes widened and he quickly made his way over, wiping away Changbin's tears.

     "Baby, hey." Chris whispered. "Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" Changbin shook his head, reaching up and engulfing Chris in a large hug.

     "It's not your fault." He said. "I just... I feel dirty..." Changbin told him. Chris hummed, rubbing the other boys back.

     "You're not dirty, baby." He said.

     "It's weird... That I wanna be insulted and gross in bed but I know you're not that kind of person and I feel bad that I make you." Chris backed up, looking Changbin in the eyes.

     "Baby, anything we do is consensual. I consent, you consent. I will give you whatever you need to feel good. You know I don't mind." He said. "And you're not gross. I shouldn't have gone so far as to make you piss on my bed. I'm sorry. I won't go that far again." Chris said.

     "That's not it, I just feel... bad. You did nothing wrong." Changbin said. Chris kissed the latter's forehead.

     "Maybe we should take a break-"

     "What!?" Changbin interrupted.

     "Let me finish my sentence. We should take a break from this kind of thing. Maybe you're not as into humiliation and all this stuff as you thought you were." Chris told him. Changbin loked down, playing with his thumbs. He nodded.

     "Maybe." He sighed. "I don't know..."

     "Just... Let me hold you for a night and praise you and make you feel special." Chris suggested.

     "I... I don't know. That's so vanilla sounding." Changbin laughed. Chris shrugged.

     "Maybe that's what you need."

     After a bit they decided to try it. This time, Chris was gonna cater to Changbin's wants and needs. He was going to spoil him and love him all night.

     "Be a good baby boy while hyung takes care of you, okay?" Chris said softly. Changbin nodded and Chris laid kisses all the way down his neck. He left a trail of small marks and kissed the bruises he had left on Changbin's honey coloured skin from the night before.

     Changbin felt warm inside. Less turned on and more fuzzy. His stomach had never been filled with so many butterflies. It felt like their first time all over again.

     "You're so beautiful." Chris whispered, laying kisses on his collar bone. Changbin felt his heart flip and his breath hitch.

     "Th-thank you..." Changbin said quietly. Chris smirked and looked at Changbin.

     "You don't have to thank hyung tonight. Just enjoy yourself, sweetie." He said. Changbin nodded and shut his eyes as Chris winked at him. The younger trailed kisses down Changbin's chest and stomach, going down to his hips to care for the marks he had left on Changbin. "You look so pretty with my finger prints all over you."

     Changbin whimpered at the statement. _Pretty..._ He liked it. It was true, the colours of the bruises complimented his skin in the best way. But to be called pretty felt so good.

     "Hyung, say it again." Changbin said. Chris smiled fondly. His breath tickled Changbin's skin.

     "Pretty. You're pretty, Changbin. So pretty." He said. Chris never said his name in the bedroom. He only ever used baby boy or Binnie. So when he said Changbin, the younger knew it was genuine. "You're my pretty boy."

      Changbin nodded and smiled, reaching out to hold Chris' hand while Chris left little kisses on Changbin's thighs, complimenting him every now and then. Chris looked closer, noticing some marks he hadn't put on Changbin.

     "Changbin... Why did I never notice this?" He asked. Changbin sat up, looking to where Chris was looking. There where little bumpy white scars on his thighs. But there were also obviously fresh cuts on the same place.

     "I..." Changbin couldn't finish his sentence. "I'm sorry..." Chris began kissing his scars, being careful with his fresh ones.

     "No more of this." He told him. Changbin nodded.

     "I'm sorry." He said his voice weak. Tears pricked at his eyes and Chris kissed them away.

     "Don't say sorry." He told him. He placed a chaste kids on Changbin's forehead.

     "I need you." Changbin told him. Chris nodded. "Don't prep me. I'm fine... I just want you... Now." Chris reached for the condoms and Chris grabbed his arm. "I want you, Chris. All of you." Chris' cheeks flushed red and he nodded, grabbing the lube instead.

     He entered slowly, allowing Changbin to get used to him at his own pace. It didn't take Changbin too long as he was used to Chris. However, he had never really took the time to truly feel Chris inside of him. He never took the time to memorize the feeling of Chris' skin on his and to treasure every small sound the boy made while he thrusted into Changbin.

     "Go slowly. And be as loud as you want. I wanna hear you tonight. And I wanna feel you." Changbin said, looking into Chris' eyes. "Tonight I'm not your baby boy and you're not hyung." Changbin said. Chris nodded. Changbin grabbed both of the latters hands, holding them tightly. "We're just Chris and Changbin." He said.

     Chris leaned in, attaching their lips. Changbin melted into him, feeling him completely. The way his lips moved. The soft feeling of his top lip compared to his chewed up bottom lip. The perfect texture of the two together on Changbin's lips. The way his tongue moved and danced with Changbin's.

      He felt everything. He payed attention to everything. Chris moved away and started thrusting. Changbin wrapped his arms around him, letting out a small moan.

     Chris moved at a slow pace, telling him how much he loved Changbin and constantly praising his body. It made Changbin feel beautiful and loved.

     He came at Chris' hand and Chris shortly after. Changbin sighed as Chris pulled out and laid down beside him. Changbin curled up next to him, hugging him from the side.

     "I love you." He whispered. "You're so good to me, hyung."

     "Should we clean up?" Changbin shook his head.

     "I just wanna fall asleep with you." Changbin told him.

     "Can I talk to you first?" Chris asked. Changbin looked up from Chris' chest, already knowing what he was gonna say. He nodded as Chris' hand lightly landed on his thigh. The younger caressed his scabs tenderly. "Why did you do this again?" He asked.

     Changbin had to search for a straight forward answer. He didn't know how to answer. There were so many different reasons. So he tried his best to sum them up into one.

     "I... Feel really numb recently... And all I can feel is that." Changbin said. Chris looked a bit disappointed. "But... But tonight, I felt something. I felt pretty and wanted and warm and I love it." He said. "I'm sorry I hurt myself... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I thought you'd get mad."

     "Baby, I'm not mad." Chris said. "I just want you to talk more." He told him. "When you don't feel like yourself, you can talk to me." Changbin nodded, cuddling up to him.

     They stayed like that, talking about nothing of importance, until Changbin fell asleep on Chris' chest. Chris admired him in his sleep. He was calm and quiet. He looked so beautiful.

    

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm so gay for these two. Anyway have fun with this atrocity.
> 
> Lmao follow me on Twitter cause I actually somewhat use it now
> 
> @babyprincematty


End file.
